Mad Finn
by Rofier91
Summary: El es la ultima autoridad en una tierra fuera de control. Reza por que él este fuera en algún lugar.
1. Prologo

¿Cómo comenzó todo?

Comenzó el día que los ciudadanos del dulce reino le dieron la espalda a su princesa, comenzó el día en el que un tonto tomo el poder. Comenzó el día en el que mi verdadero padre murió, ese hecho no lo lamente mucho pues nunca lo conocí y cuándo lo hice perdí mi brazo.

El mundo ahora es un sitio diferente, cada quien por su cuenta, salvajes tratando de matarte o robarte. Es extraño, antes buscaba ayudar a los demás a que fueran felices, ser un héroe, alguien en quien la gente pudiera confiar, ahora solo busco sobrevivir un día más, a cualquier costo.

Pensé que todo había terminado ese día, Gunter volvía a su forma normal, el cometa ya no era una amenaza, el Rey helado habia dejado de perseguir a la Dulce Princesa y el Lich ahora era solo un gran bebe.

Estaba equivocado.


	2. Resultados

Las cosas se dieron poco a poco, el Rey de Ooo no sabía gobernar nada en realidad y era un cobarde. Al comienzo eran unos pocos ciudadanos que sin guía en sus vidas creaban pequeños disturbios que los guardias banana no podían detener así que nos llamaban a nosotros.

Bajo el juramento que le hice a la Dulce Princesa detenía a los ciudadanos, cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Aun asi el Rey de Ooo no hacia nada por detenerlos, solo se dedicaba a hacer fiestas y publicitarse además de gastar el dinero del reino en si mismo.

Es curioso que a pesar de hacer fiestas tan seguido nunca invito a Tronquitos y al Señor Cerdo, decía que era algo relacionado con su Sweet P, quizá nunca lo averigüe.

Tiempo después el Rey de Ooo nos nombró a Jake y a mí como la Patrulla de Fuerza Central, o algo así, ya no lo recuerdo y perdí mi placa. Encargados de vigilar y proteger el dulce reino y las tierras de pasto. Cuidábamos de la cada vez más escaza paz y tranquilidad de los ciudadanos.

Todo se fue al diablo en la siguiente Asamblea Real de Ooo en la que insulto a la Reina Flama con su hermano presente. Un muy grave error ya que él quería destruir el dulce reino desde hacía mucho.

La guerra fue declarada por ambos reinos y el cobarde rey le echo la culpa a la Dulce Princesa por tener relaciones tan tensas con los demás reinos pero fue en vano y un bombardeo de fuego cayó sobre la dulce gente matando a muchos y desfigurando a otros, Jake y yo hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero no fue suficiente. El dulce reino termino en ruinas. No se me permitió hablar con la Reina Flama y Bonnibel estaba destrozada, su reino, construido por ella misma había dejado de existir.

El Rey de Ooo sobrevivió al desastre y volvió a culparla a ella. Los dulces ciudadanos que sobrevivieron se llenaron de ira y fueron tras la princesa. Atraparon a Mentita un día que fue por provisiones. Lo encontramos colgado de un poste golpeado hasta su muerte.

Arcoiris también recibió amenazas de muerte tanto para ella como para sus hijos, e incluso Jake fue amenazado. No tuvieron otra opción más que huir hacia la dimensión de cristal con los padres de ella. Yo me quede a proteger a la princesa. Vivió un tiempo escondida en el fuerte del árbol.

Los disturbios anteriores se recrudecieron, y no solo el dulce reino los sufría la ciudad de los magos se vio invadida por refugiados, la gente buscaba cobijo del calor en el reino helado. Varios reinos aliados, después de escuchar las suplicas de los dulces ciudadanos a sus puertas decidieron declararle la guerra al reino de fuego, ese fue el peor error de todos. Flint, el hermano de la reina flama era un militar de temperamento corto y considero eso como un insulto hacia el reino así que organizo un bombardeo de fuego masivo por toda la tierra de Ooo, nunca se había visto tanta destrucción desde la guerra de los champiñones.

Toda la tierra de Ooo se vio arrasada por el fuego, la Dulce Princesa, BMO, Neptor y yo tuvimos que huir a la casa de Marceline para escapar de las llamas.

* * *

 **Comienzo una nueva historia, esta vez con una especie de Mad Max al estilo de Finn el humano.  
** **No es un crossover puesto que no se encontrara con Max, si no mas bien una adaptación.  
Veré cuando puedo actualizarlo y espero en estos días subir otro capitulo de Adventure is magic.  
Por lo pronto gracias por leerlo, y por favor dejen reviews.**


	3. El principio del fin

Caos. Es todo lo que me rodea, pocos me reconocen y cuando lo hacen me temen. Hace dos días que ocurrió el bombardeo masivo a la tierra de Ooo, los magos se vengaron uniendo su poder y congelando el reino de fuego mataron a casi todos sus habitantes, la Reina Flama y su familia entre ellos, eso lo supe hasta mucho despues.

Hoy por fin pude salir de la cueva de Marceline, un aire toxico se adueñó de la tierra matando a varios de los habitantes, la Dulce Princesa lo llamo CO2 o algo así, dijo que era un producido por la combustión, el campo está sembrado con cadáveres.

El primer lugar al que fui fue a mi casa o mejor dicho a mi antigua casa, no quedo casi nada. Pude recoger algunas cosas, como ropa y comida, también algo de oro, pero mis espadas ya no estaban. Cuando salí me dirigí al dulce reino o al menos a lo que quedaba.

Descubrí que se había instaurado un gobierno caótico, predominaba la ley de la selva y las calles se encontraban vacías. Las diversas gentes que se encontraban ahí buscaban a la Dulce Princesa, continuaban culpándola por lo que había causado el Rey de Ooo. Como no pude obtener nada de valor me dispuse a regresar a la casa de Marceline. Me encontraba en camino cuando me encontré con el Hombre Banana. Lo salude todavía recordando el cómo nos salvó la vida tanto a mi hermano como a mí. Hablamos un tiempo acerca de lo que había pasado después de que nos salvara y luego me conto que desde que salió a de la prisión continuo buscando autos y restaurándolos. Me contó que había logrado sobrevivir dentro de su cohete y que si quería él podría prestarme uno de sus autos cualquier día de estos, le agradecí la oferta y le dije donde me estaba quedando por si quería pasar un rato. Después de eso nos despedimos.

* * *

Durante el camino de regreso pensé en como habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo. La princesa se había relajado como cuando yo era niño y ya casi no peleaba con Marceline a menos que la reina vampiro quisiera molestarla, Jake ya no estaba con nosotros y tampoco Arcoíris.

Cuando llegue les conté a todos lo que había ocurrido, Bonnibel se encontraba muy triste y molesta, tanto que entre Marceline, BMO, Neptor y yo apenas pudimos mantenerla a salvo dentro de la cueva.

Y así fue pasando el tiempo, yo salía durante el día a buscar provisiones y noticias, y la Reina Vampiro lo hacía durante la noche.

Un día salí muy temprano por la mañana mientras todos dormían llegue hasta el dulce reino y me encontré con el Rey de Ooo, el muy bastardo quería que volviera a la fuerza, por suerte contuve mis ganas de matarlo en su lugar. Tome la decisión de regresar a la cueva en ese mismo instante, a lo lejos lo escuche decir que me daba una semana de vacaciones, por cuestiones de estrés.

Fue en mi camino hacia la cueva donde escuche un grito femenino que no pude identificar. Seguía siendo un héroe por lo que corrí en dirección al grito y en un claro del bosque vi a varios de los dulces ciudadanos Starchy y la enfermera Pastelillo entre ellos, se encontraban acompañados por un alto sujeto mayormente en negro con un sombrero que proyectaba una sombra sobre su cara, y cuando por fin pude verle el rostro note que tenía la mitad del mismo cubierto por una venda. Llevaban un carro tirado por un caballo de dulce con lo que parecía una jaula cubierta por una gran tela.

-Criatura de la oscuridad –decía el extraño sujeto- sabemos que escondes a la antigua princesa del Dulce Reino, si nos dices donde esta para que podamos capturarla y llevara a juicio, te podrás ir, si no… -dejo las palabras al viento.

-Primero muerta –respondió una voz que yo conocía. 

* * *

**Segundo capitulo de la historia, un poco bastante corto pero así es como va.  
Gracias por leer y por darle a seguir.**

 **Se aceptan comentarios**


End file.
